Beyond the Stars
by Itadakimasu101
Summary: When Bulma finds out that there's no hope left she will go to any means to save those she loves, but will enemies turn into something more than what Bulma had planned? What will happen to the friends she holds so dear to her now that she has to choose!


**(A/N): Thank you for coming here to read my story! I extremely hope you fall in love with it! :3**

***WARNING*: **

**1. This is an "M" rated story, so language, lemons, and violence BEWARE!**

**2. Just because it is rated "M" doesn't mean there's going to be **_**Smut**_** in every chapter! I am doing this for the PLOT and I've read too many stories that are already ruined because of excessive **_**Smut**_**!**

**3. This story is an A/U, which means that this story does not follow the cannon exactly! Though I will try to keep the DBZ crew in character as much as I can, I'm not keeping any promises though…**

**(STORY INFO:: Bluma, 18. Chi Chi, 16. Goku, 17. Vegeta, 20. Yamcha, 19. /Note: Goku is still training with Master Roshi, this is BEFORE the martial arts tournament!)**

*******Insert Lame Disclaimer for Appearances sake*******

* * *

Chapter 1: Slow Beginnings

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Get up dear! I made one of your favorite breakfasts this morning! Double Chocolate Chip pancakes! YUMMY! …And you had better hurry before your father eats them all! Hehe," my mom chimed delightfully on the other side of my door.

I sleepily opened my eyes, not wanting to think of what would happen to my breakfast; however, all I could do was stare at the ceiling.

…_Ugh, I always have the worst dreams when I stay up so late! If it hadn't been for that new project I was working on last night, I probably wouldn't have had that stupid dream, NO, nightmare! The fucking world seemed to be in danger all the time now. Although it seemed like the world was in peace; I knew it wouldn't last long and I just can't help but feel like the peace would be over sooner than anyone expected…I wonder if that dream was trying to tell me something…_

I felt like a ton of bricks trying to get up this morning, but for Double Chocolate Chip pancakes I would do almost anything! I pulled the warm covers away from me and instantly shivered. I thought to instinctively put my warm covers back over my body, but fought the urge for those delicious pancakes.

I picked up a pair of faded blue jeans off the wooden floor and grabbed a white tube top with a white, short sleeved, all lace shirt that was in my mirrored dresser. It felt like it was going to be a good day, despite what my "dreams" had to say about it, so I searched through my underwear drawer and picked out a nude strapless lacy bra and a matching thong.

I shuffled across the room in my cheetah slippers and into my luxurious bathroom…_I'm so glad I'm lucky enough to have my own attached bath! _I set my clothes on the marble vanity and turned on the water, in my clawfoot jet tub, to warm it up before getting in.

* * *

I walked down the steps into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around my wet hair, still on my head. I shuffled in my slippers across the cold tile floors to the breakfast nook and sat down at the head of the table facing toward the inside of the house.

"Well don't you look Lovely this morning? I hope you're hungry, I mixed a little too much batter for your pancakes darling…," said Bunny a bit worried.

"That's ok mom, I'm sure dad will finish eating whatever is left over…," said Bulma looking at her mother.

"Oh, dear, that reminds me, you're father hasn't eaten a THING since this morning!"

This was usually pretty typical when her father was working on some big project for another company or he was having a humungous scientific breakthrough, but she usually knew if something that large was going on, so there must have been something that her deceitful dad had been hiding from her.

"I'm sure he's just going through one of those scientific breakthroughs that usually happen about twice a year."

Bunny brightened a bit up at the thought, "You think I'll finally get something that waters the plants when I'm away! I'll finally be able to go on a vacation that doesn't kill all of my lovely flowers!"

"Uhh, mom? I don't think that's what he's..."

"Oh My, I'll have to start planning right away! I hope I can find some place romantic…hmm I think I better start looking," Bunny said delightfully as she scattered away to find a bot that could figure out how to work a computer.

A look of shock and embarrassment covered my face.

…_Only my mother! I'm just lucky there wasn't anyone around for that seriously embarrassing moment…._ I had to looked around to make sure and when I had turned all the way around toward the sliding glass door that lead outside I saw an embarrassed and unsure looking Yamcha _…_

"AAAAAHHH! WHAT IN THE…YAMCHA! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE! AT THE BACK DOOR NO LESS," I shrieked in terror!

I stomped over to the sliding glass door, terror turned to frustration and anger as I pulled it open. I stared angrily at Yamcha for a few seconds before his fear turned into one of confidence and caring.

"Whoa, sorry babe, I just wanted to come see how you were doing. Your front door was locked so I came to see if I could get through the back door," said Yamcha as he sheepishly put his hand behind his head.

"What are you, some kind of stalker now? UGH!...And I'm not your 'babe' I thought we've been over this already!"

"But..Ba.."

"No! I'm not your 'babe' Yamcha, I told you we've been on and off for so long! I...I…I just can't take it anymore! I Don't Want To Talk To You! Just leave me ALONE!"

"Bulma, Please, I'm begging you! I didn't mean it, I want you back! It was a MISTAKE!"

"I'm sorry Yamcha, really I am, but I really want to be alone right now, so could you please just leave."

"…Alright, but please take these flowers that I bought for you," Yamcha said holding out a bouquet of red roses, beige calla lilies, coral colored roses, and yellow orange roses all wrapped in a turquoise tissue paper and ribbon that matched my hair.

"Yah, ok, thank you Yamcha this is a stunning bouquet. Thank you."

"Yah, no problem B," sighed a defeated Yamcha as he took his queue to leave the Capsule Corp. property.

I closed the door and looked at the flowers, they really were stunning!

"Huh? What's this? A note…"

%_%

**Dear Bulma,**

** I know I haven't been there for you like a boyfriend should, but I hope I'll be given another chance. I honestly don't know if I deserve one, but I hope you'll see that I love you enough for that not to matter anymore because I really care about you more than anyone! I wanted to let you know you're not the only one feeling pain from this. I especially wanted to say that despite everything, ****I do love you****! I hope that when you figure out that you love me too that you get in contact with me because I will ****always care**** about you and will always love hearing you voice (despite me hating phones, lol) Ok, I think that's all I wanted to say besides that I hope you live your life to the fullest and even if I never come back into it that you will just remember to always ****enjoy it**** and ****BE HAPPY!**

**Sincerely, **

**Yamcha**

%_%**  
**

"Damn that Yamcha! I just don't know what I'm going to do with you…" *sigh*

I took out the note and put it in my pocket, to put up in my room later.

I then grabbed one of my mother's glass vases out of the cabinet and went over to the sink to fill it with water. I took off the bow and the tissue paper, put the flowers in the vase and set it on the dining room table.

_...I hope mom doesn't mind…hmmm, but that reminds me, I wonder what my father is up to that he's been able to hide from me for so long…_

After picking up my plate of Double Chocolate Chip pancakes with warm butter and strawberry syrup on top and shutting off the stove did I start to make my way toward the Capsule Corp laboratory.

* * *

I made my way down through the house, still carrying my warm pancakes, and finally found my way into the lab where I could see my father on his computer writing down notes frantically. I couldn't quite tell what he was doing and having these pancakes weren't helping either because he would surely smell them if I was any closer.

I walked away feeling a little betrayed by his actions of keeping me out of the loop, but determined to go back and see if I could try again, this time without the pancakes.

I opened the door to my office, it was right off the main lab, but still had plenty of side projects I was working on myself specifically. One of them, the one I was working on now, was a little device that could easily be mistaken for an ancient puzzle, if it wasn't for all the metal and wires it presented right now.

…_I really need to start working on my Data Neper Mutation device. _(DNM for short) _Hmm but, I think I'm really close to making a breakthrough in my own technology so I deserve a little time off…like going to see what my father has been hiding from me…but first, I think I'll finish eating my delicious pancakes! _

Licking my lips I dug into the most delicious pancakes I've ever eaten in my life!

* * *

After I finished eating I threw off my head wrap and decided to walk back to where I saw my father working, hoping that by the time I had been eating he might have finished his notes and gone back to his part of the lab so that I could hack into the computer.

As I walked toward the main lab I saw no one there. However, the computer was still on and my father's notes were still out so I presumed he was either taking a break or had to go to the bathroom.

I kept looking back and forth to make sure there wasn't anyone watching me as I slowly sneaked over to my father's computer and notes. I had to be quick about this because he would never leave this out if he didn't plan on coming back very soon!

I looked back over my shoulder one last time and then I started to read the computer screen. Scrolling down I found one of the biggest shocks of my life! Something or someone, rather, was heading straight towards earth!

There was a zoomed in picture on the computer screen that was taken with one of the Capsule Corp. satellites. Though, because the "objects" were still far away in the original picture, it was still pretty hard to see, zoom or no zoom. I could, however, see what looked like a symbol on what looked to be more of a space pod than anything else.

I looked down at my father's notebook and read what my father had been writing down…

%_%

…

**100v +( x/30y) = 7000v**

**x + 50 - 70 X 9000 (78454/43y) =0**

**By determining the velocity (**_**v **_**) of the rate of which **_**x**_** travels it is to say that **_**y**_** is the unknown. **

**By concluding that (x/30y) 6900v ** **then the end result will be as follows: x= 6900 (435x/70)-(2805/5x) - v  
**

**v= 6900v- 33  
**

**Only by plugging in these functions will **_**y **_** be determined. **

%_%

It ended there, but I had to flip back through his notebook to find out what was my father proposing exactly. Then it hit me! I suddenly realized what my father was doing, or at least part of it.

_I don't know exactly what was going on, but who knows what my father had figured out! He's defiantly been working on something that has to do with whatever the thing is in this picture that is going to arrive at Earth. If this is as bad as my gut tells me it is then I'm afraid that my nightmare is going to become a reality!_

"OH My GOODNESS, Bulma! I had no idea you where in here! You shouldn't be messing around with this, but I guess it's time I start explaining what's going on because what's to come is sure to destroy earth as we know it and you were sure to find out about it sooner or later! I probably should be happy that I was able to hide it for as long as I was."

"DESTROY! EARTH! Dad you had better start explaining PRONTO!"

"Yes, yes, unfortunately there is something I must come clean about. You see before you were born and before I knew about Goku, there was an alien before him that came to our planet demanding that, unless we give him what he wants that earth will be destroyed! Because the earth is more of a planet based on technology than it is of being a warrior race I was forced to work for him."

"So why is he NOW deciding to come to DESTROY EARTH!"

"Well unfortunately, it seems that to him, I've out lived my…usefulness? Umm, he asked me to begin to make more…unfriendly types of machines let's say and I out right refused him…that, may not have been well thought out on my part…"

"Well DUH! I can't believe this! Why didn't you just give him what he wanted! Are you sure that he would have left us alone if you had given into his commands?"

"Umm, well that's another problem…You see, I've been getting on in my years and Frieza, or should I say 'Lord' Frieza, hasn't exactly ignored that fact. I've also received some intel from others aboard Frieza's ship that they were planning on attacking Earth quite soon anyway and that by 'giving in' to his demands to further his weapons manufacturing that it only would have been used against us in the end, which is why I decided before hand what I thought I should say when the situation arrived…though it was still a little bit sooner than I thought it would be so I don't think I gave right answer to ensure the necessary time allowed to prepare for your escape…"

"… So that's his name, huh…and all this time and you didn't say a word to me! How COULD you! Also, what do you mean 'MY' Escape?"

"Now, now dear, it's not like that. I just didn't want you jumbled up in these types of affairs…I was only looking out for you, to PROTECT you! I…I'm so sorry that it had to come to this…"

"Well, I would like to know what your plans are now that the enemy is currently on a mission to destroy us! Also, you didn't answer my question!"

"Well the first thing I would tell you to do is to gather up your friends and get into the spaceship that I've been working on ever since Earth and the Cold Empire agreed on a treaty to save ourselves. Unfortunately, your mother and I won't be able to go with you, sweetie…"

"And why NOT! I'm not leaving without you, you or Mom; despite the fact that she can be embarrassing to no end." I could practically feel the tears on the verge of sliding down my face. "I DON'T want to Lose you! I love you guys!"

"There, there princess…I really want to come with you, but it's a matter of keeping you safe. As far as I know Frieza has no knowledge of you or your friends and I want it to stay that way! However, he does know for a fact that if I'm not here he will defiantly be looking for me, because I am most likely his first target. As for your mother, dear, he knows of her too; unfortunately, he knows that I am married and that is another reason why I can't let her go with you either. If for any reason he suspects that one of us has escaped, he would spare no length to see you killed! I simply can NOT let it get to that if I can…It's already bad enough he knows that I'm married, but if he ever found out about you..I don't even want to know what he would do to you." Dr. Breifs looked intently into his daughter's crying eyes and remembered something that he had wanted to say. "Bulma, your mother and I love you very much and I just wanted you to know that whatever happens you have to promise me that you'll never work for that evil, crazed, bloodthirsty loony! Do I make myself Clear!"

"Of course Daddy! I…I will NEVER work for that lunatic! EVER! One day he's going to Pay for what he's done!"

"I can only hope so, dear…but, don't you DARE go after him alone! Do You understand? He could wipe out and entire planet with the flick of his wrist, I've seen it happen… Now GO! Hurry! Find your friends while I get everything ready for everyone's escape!"

"Alrighty Dad! I love you!"

I gave him a big hug and peck on the cheek and left with a determined look on my face as I went out searching for everyone that I cared about to come with me!

…

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Thank You so much for reading!**

**If you have any questions please comment/review! **

**I'm not going to plead for reviews, however if you DO like it let me know because it would give me a reason to continue on with this story. I procrastinate a lot so these stories will NOT be coming out regularly, probably once a month or something, unfortunately…**

**However, if I get some good reviews, I will definitely try my hardest to work on the story in my spare time! Also, I deliberately put a LOT of effort into my chapters because I don't want to give you guys "half-assed" work to read and I refuse to release anything less than my very best!**

**~XOXO~  
**


End file.
